Flame Byxis 230WD
Flame Byxis 230WD is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga,http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Beyblade:_Metal_FusionBeyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Zeo Abyss. Anime Game Flame Byxis was released in Wave 5. It is a Balance Type. Pieces Face Bolt: Byxis Byxis is a small and faint constellation in the southern sky, which was remnamed for the Beyblade series Byxis. The design on the Face Bolt of Byxis is a compass on a box. Energy Ring: Byxis The Byxis Energy Ring is a tealish green with the design of a compass. It has the North, East, West, and South symbols on their respective sides. There is sort of a compass rose in the middle, pointing outwards from the Face Bolt.If paired up with a low spin track, the Byxis Energy Ring can actually deal extreme Upper Attack damage when used with Screw/Spiral. Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Metal Wheel Flame was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel’s perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities when used with the 130/135/145 spin tracks. However, ED145/C145/TR145/BD145/UW145/SW145/TH170/R145/230 uses the the raised part of Flame causing the attacking bey to strike its track, preventing damage. In Flame Byxis' case, it is, however, fine due to the 230 spin track. It is outclassed by Thermal in terms of Stamina but since Flame is a raised Fusion Wheel, it has good properties that Thermal doesn't. Spin Track: 230 The Spin Track 230 is a Spin Track used by Flame Byxis and Duo Uranus. This track is remarkably high, and is a bright pink color. The Spin Track sort of resembles the 145 spin track. It is also the highest track of all, except for the Tornado Battlers. It is the tallest track made to this date and has made a large impact on Beyblading. Before Byxis' release, small and low Beyblades dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not greatly affected by shorter (85-120 based) Beyblades at all. Higher tracks such as 125 (with tall performance tips)/130 or higher are recommended for battle against this track. It is outclassed by TH170 because TH170 has more stability, can change its height 3x, and wobbles longer when used with WD/EWD/PD. Performance Tip: Wide Defense *Tip Comparison: SD, D, and WD *Weight':' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies is the widest of the “Defense” series of Bottoms (D, SD, and now WD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/5/53/EarthAquila.jpgTip Comparison: SD, D, and WD Added by HazeShotdisadvantages when compared to the other “Defense” Bottoms. Because of its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than D or SD, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using something such as Earth Virgo DF145SD, WDs low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than something like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. However, WB moves to much making it easier to KO unless launched @ 70% power which does not give the bey enough stamina to outlast an Attack type WD does of course offer superior Stamina to WB which in rare cases would be an advantage, but WB more often than not has enough Stamina to outlast Attack types. But since WD recovers so quickly, it doesn't matter. It is outclassed by EWD due to more Stamina, despite it's only for 1 second. Gallery Flame Byxis.jpg|Flame Byxis As A Toy 21-84-large.jpg|SonoKong Pack Capture.JPG|Takara Tomy Pack 230.jpg Byxis (2).jpg FLAME (2).jpg WD (2).jpg Trivia *230 that comes with Flame Byxis is the highest track avalible and is part of the Maximum Series. *Flame Byxis is often called Flame Pyxis by mistake, since the original name of the Star sign is Pyxis. *Putting 230 and WD together raises this beyblades Defense since it will dart around at random at the center of the field so it will not be knocked out. When it loses most of its stamina, it will then charge at random around the field, making 230 and WD together a good choice for Balance-type beyblades. *According to Dr.Ziggurat, this bey is made for battles with Attack beys. Category:Beyblades Category:Team Starbreakers Category:Season 2 Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Balance Category:Balance Beys